A Sweet and Sour Valentine
by KagamiPINKAgreste
Summary: Valentine's Day in this city of lights and love can be wonderous and very dangerous. Let's see how this one turns out.


**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T own anything Miraculous related.

_Angel Ortiz and his Cheetah Kwami Ferroz __BELONGS to Thundering Lord_

_Remus 'Remmy' Maddox Adolf & Aaron Oak Hawthorn BELONG to W. R Winters_

_Melissa Grey BELONGS to UnicornSecrets_

_THANK YOU ALL FOR LETTING ME USE THEM! I HOPE I DO YOU AND THEM JUSTICE! 🌸🌸 HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL, THE SINGLES AND COUPLES! EVEN IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE HAVE MIRACULOUS DAY!_

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**Selfish Heart Broken:**

_**Toshiro of the Eternal Dream:**_ Damn thank you for this grand review tho, it's difficult to read. 😅 Really I'm sorry you feel that way with her trying to move to on. Well yes her holding more serects is wrong but doesn't want to ruin Adrien's happiness if he finds. OF COURSE HE COULD DO BETTER THAN DUPAIN-CHENG, THAT'S OBVIOUS! Sorry, for screaming. 😂 That's true she has freedom to tell him EVERYTHING (Fu be damned, sorry Fu) but she's to stupid for it. Really? Well maybe on the backburner... true Kagami is the only girl for Adrien that's safe/loving NOT toxic to him at all. Ladybug may or may not.

_**Mach Tails: **_Sorry your torn. Yes that's why I put Angst in. 😝😝 Your claiming she's hurt? I hold NO sympathy. I LOVE when she suffers greatly. 🌸🌸🌸🌸 Yeah, yeah so what? As civilians he doesn't see her (obsessive) affection, yet... THE LUCKY DUO SHE REJECTS HIM DENYING HER LOVE! So oblivious to denial worse is... DENIAL DUH! After everything she realizes she doesn't know him, wants him happy so yes help get with Kagami. LUKA IS NO REBOUND! Glad you did enjoy this.

_**W.R Winters: **_Huh I'm suprised THAT'S your only criticism. But thank you I don't feel stupid for it. 👍 HEY YES I WILL, HE HAS A RIGHT TO ACT LIKE THAT! SHE HURT HIM ORIGINALLY! Thanks for enjoying this rewriting of Frozer, as I said I'm purroud of it. ADRIGAMI ALWAYS! 🌸🌸🌸🌸 Really it's well written? Thank you, yes I knew you'd LOVE the sprinkles of Lukanette there.

* * *

February 14th the wonderful holiday of Valentine's Day, all around Paris is a buzz with excitement. People getting or have been bitten by the lovebug. But one girl this is more than a loving fun pink filled holiday. It's her 14th birthday today...

Started her day pretty early at 6:00AM on the dot with a suprised breakfast in bed and morning hug from Nancy, Bruce and of course her Daddy Raymond. The headmaid made Cecilia swear she wouldn't worry about cleaning dishes as she likes to do while she mingles with the maids/butlers. The two had a great laugh at that. "Happy Birthday our continuing blooming Cherry Blossom." Raymond and Nancy smile brightly. Bruce walks over lifting Cecilia out her bed in a bridal carry.

"Keep being your bookaholic self." Cecilia giggles raises her hands to hug Bruce's neck. "Yes sir, thanks Bruce." The surrogate uncle/bodyguard puts her down Raymond hugs her tightly. "I love you so much, my little life." Cecilia smiles so brightly hugging her Daddy, Ray is holding back tears.

"Love you too Daddy, happy Valentine's Day too." Raymond's honey brown eyes widen he side glances Nancy who's preparing Cecilia's breakfast: 8 turkey bacon strips, 2 strawberry pancakes with a tall glass of apple juice. The millionaire blushes as Cecilia smirks at father. Bruce clears his throat nudging his chin towards Nancy too.

"Bruce shut up or you're fired." Cecilia and Bruce laugh at Raymond's embarrassment. Nancy turns around staring at the 3 confused, not having heard their teasing. Raymond clears his throat basically drags Bruce out Cecilia's bedroom. Nancy watches them leave "Sir, do you need-" Nancy's cut off quickly.

"No thank you Nancy. Attend to my little life, we will chat later." Cecilia's bedroom door is slammed tho Nancy could swear she hears Bruce's chuckling.

Nancy offered to help Cecilia dress for today. Preparing her clothing and swimsuit for meeting up with Aaron. Cecilia thanked Nancy once she took the cart out her bedroom door. Once they were alone Deerja popped out from behind the nightstand. Having taken Cecilia's phone off her mini bed. Calling with a two ring the person answers...

"Morning, sorry if I'm bothering you so early but-" Cecilia cheerful tone is cut off nicely by the male voice.

"Happy birthday Cherry Blossom, you're never a bother. I'll see you soon, I'm glad you remembered." He chuckles lightly. Cecilia could FEEL him smirking at her. "Oh shut up Aaron. Thanks, give me 20 minutes see ya." The two hang up Cecilia double checks what Deerja tried to pack.

"My bathing suit: check, a snack in mid-session: check, huh maybe a pink rose along with his payment." Cecilia counts on her fingers. Nodding once everything is planned out. Deerja smiles joyously phasing into her Sweetie's pink coated black cat paw printed purse.

* * *

Getting to Uncle Fu's place, Aaron awaits at the open door. He smirks seeing his 'big sis' walking up. "Hey Aaron, thanks again. I so need this early session." Cecilia smiles gently hugging him.

Aaron releases the hug turning to head inside. Cecilia follows in closing the door. "No problem. Today you're truly going to need it." She smirks continuing to follow him inside towards the main room.

"Really why, remember I'm not one for suprises." Pale pink eyes glare up into her 'little bro' foot taller build. Aaron slightly smirks at her over his shoulder, "Well you'll LOVE this-" the polo wearing golden ember eyed boy gets harshly shoved out the way nearly hitting the wall. "CHERRY BLOSSOM HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVE YA!" The light blue eyes of Melissa Grey sparkle as she appears shouting.

Cecilia smiles but raises her hands up to stop the ginger haired beanie wearing girl from hugging her. She points to Aaron stands up from the heap on the floor. Cecilia gently helps him up, "I'm sorry, was that necessary?" His chocolate brown hair gets in his eyes, 'big sis' gently moves it out the way.

Arms crossed scoffing lightly at Aaron. "Sorry bout that. I got bored waitin, you were taking to long. Again happy b-day sis." The 3 finally head into the main room. Aaron sighs at Melissa's explanation. Cecilia shakes her head fondly. "Thanks Feisty Star, next time chill out. You really hurt Mr. Healing Hands here."

Melissa turns from Cecilia to side glance Aaron, she turns back to the strawberry-blonde. "I did say sorry, sides little masseur here could take a hit." Aaron sighs again as the girls hear his owl Archimedes hooting seems to glare at Melissa. Light blue eyes glare back at him. "Hey feathers relax." She blows ginger locks out her eyes turning back to Cecilia who's undressing behind the shades. "Why does this guy hate me?"

Giggling in her voice "Archie can sense your dangerous to Aaron's health, happy Valentine's day Archimedes." Said masseur in-training coughs gently having heard everything getting ready for Cecilia. "By the way, did Uncle Fu or Aaron actually let you in?"

Melissa smirks faking offense. "What, you think I broke in I'm insulted Cecilia really."

Aaron's golden ember eyes turn back from the massage table fixing to stare unimpressed at Melissa's remark. Cecilia's head pops out the shades her strawberry-blonde hair loose flowing over her shoulders a bit in her eyes.

"Batsy..." "I didn't Deerie. Fu let me in, he says happy birthday btw. Aaron came in shocked I was chilling here." Cecilia turns to the other side of the shades staring at Aaron's back. "Aaron, you alright?"

The taller yet younger boy turns to be stared at by concern pale pink eyes. "Fine Cecilia really." Melissa rolls her eyes at them, walks behind the shades seeing Cecilia changed into her form fitting two piece hot pink bikini.

It's built-in skirt shapely up her thighs, the two strapped top cups her small cleavage well. Her snow white complexion grows pinker as Melissa licks her lips staring at her. She caresses the high bun atop Cecilia's head.

"Just damn, Cecilia be careful you may change my tastes." The two burst out laughing as Cecilia slaps Melissa's hands away. "Yeah, sure happy Valentine's Day to you too." "Love you too. Oh have you received any texts from anyone yet?"

Cecilia raises an eyebrow confused. Blinks lightly smacking her temple. "OH MY PINK! Stupid me..." She trails off zooming to grab her cell from her purse Deerja smiles quickly looking towards Melissa whom smiles back. From her leather jacket pocket pops out Echo, the little Bat nods at Deerja than Cecilia goes back to hidding. Deerja follows going to hide back in her purse. Cecilia checks her late massages from earlier that morning.

**Big Brother: Hey little sister, happy birthday, talking to Nathalie into changing my schedule, cross your fingers. Happy Valentine's Day love you. 🌸🌸🌸🌸**

**Sassy Skater: Bookie happy b-day. Drop by the Louvre. A 3,000 year old black knight statue is waiting. 😉😻 It looks like older Cat Noir, Sorry dad won't sell it. I asked. 😏😂😂**

**DJ Master: Sup tiny Dudette, happy birthday. Valentine's plans? After I hang with Alya she says "Hey Cecilia, have a birthday blast and much love." M****aybe we can kidnap our man. 😂😂**

**Kagami-sama: Miss you Little Sakura. Happy birthday, I will come see you tomorrow promise. Mother cancelled practice. 👍 Mother and I heading over to Adrien's now wish me luck. 😉🌸🌸**

**Jewel: Rose and I wish you a happy birthday. Lots of love Cecilia. 😊😊**

**Soul Rocker: Peach Rose, happy birthday. I send love, sweet melodies to you. Marinette says "Hi Cecilia, happy birthday. Wow it's cool your birthday is Valentine's. 😁"**

**Lila: 😘😘😘😘 Happy birthday my love. See you tomorrow, happy Valentine's.**

**Sabrina: Hi Twiny miss you lots, happy birthday and Valentine's, Remmy says happy birthday too. We may drop by later. 😉😁**

Melissa reads the texts smirking as Cecilia now rests on the table on her stomach as Aaron massages her tiny feet. "You Cecilia are so loved." The strawberry-blonde smiles small at that, "Thanks Melissa."

Aaron rubs deeper into Cecilia's heels and back cafes. "Cecilia, didn't get a text from someone?" Cecilia blushes hotter than red rose. Knowing Aaron's knows whom it is. Melissa turns from her chair pouting. "Ohhh... so who's the person I should kill?"

Pale pink eyes glare slightly into light blue ones showing annoyance. "Cecilia please, relax yourself." Aaron lightly dubs his hands in cherry blossom fragrance oil starts to harshly dig in her feet. Light sighs and moans escape her mouth, Cecilia rests her head back on her crossed arms.

"Batsy... please get my purse."

Melissa clicks her tongue smirking, she goes near the small kitchen doing just that. Returns handing off to her. Smiling unzips the purse before she can take the envelop out, Aaron's annoyed sighing is heard. He stops rubbing, as Cecilia turns over to sit up Aaron now lightly touches her aching thighs.

"Cecilia..."

"Don't care. Take it Mr. Healing Hands, it's my birthday."

Golden ember eyes slightly glare into pale pink ones. He sighs reluctant, hand out stretched. She happily places the money in it. "Thank you Aaron, I wouldn't want to fight with you today."

Melissa smirks low whistling. "Ha golden boy, my girl's got you whipped." Cecilia glares harshly at Melissa for that. "So not funny." Melissa pouts "My bad Deerie." The kickboxing trainee apologizes. Cecilia looks deeper into her purse pulls out a sweetly displayed pink rose. Hands it to Aaron as he stops their session.

The two hug, Aaron releases her shoulders. He starts laughing a bit, suprising the girls. Before either question it, he answers, "Cecilia you forgot your session snack again." The strawberry-blonde blinks than smacks her forehead.

"I didn't... I- oh my pink, forgot to eat it." Melissa chuckles. "Well we can eat whatever it is on the way." Aaron walks them out calmy. They are stopped by a text massage chiming out the door frame.

**My Angel: Happy Valentine's and birthday Cherry Blossom. Forgive my lateness. 😘🌸 See you soon.**

Cecilia re-reads Angel's text out loud smiling stupidly. Melissa side glances a flat look towards Aaron. The expression is shared between them, the birthday girl doesn't notice. '_Just be happy for her.' _Both seem to agree THERE, niether truly approving of HIM!

Nods towards Melissa she winks in return, Aaron leans down to kiss his 'big sis' forehead. She giggles finally looking up at him. "Again Cecilia happy birthday, love you." Pale pink eyes sparkle. She lungs to hug Aaron tightly. "Love you too. Have a great day yourself, don't work yourself to death." Melissa smirks at that, Cecilia kisses Aaron's left cheek.

Cecilia starts out the door way unaware, Aaron grabs Melissa's wrist urgently. Light blue eyes remain calm but curious. "Watch our girl, HE's not worthy." Melissa nods her ginger hair bouncing under her beanie. "Obviously, chill I always do." They nod firmly, hearing Cecilia shout. "MELISSA, COME ON! LET'S HEAD TO THE PARK!"

Melissa raises an eyebrow, turns back to Aaron "That's my que, see ya little masseur." She says punching Aaron unintentionally hard in the shoulder. Melissa can hear Archimedes hooting loudly as Aaron closes the door. _'Their both nuts.' _He sighs tiredly.

* * *

As the besties get to the park, Cecilia automatically rushes towards the Lucky Duo's statue. Ignoring her aching feet from it, a little out of breath pale pink eyes see the tall statue. "If only I could be this close to-" "Me of course." Cecilia turns around not having registered Angel leaning against a tree. His green jacket crossed arms open wide as lowly whistles towards her. Cecilia giggles walking up wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hi Angel."

"Again happy birthday and Valentine's Mi Rosa Encanta."

Cecilia blushes so red. Angel looks over his girl's right shoulder to see Melissa Grey broadly staring at him. The two glare at one another. Angel releases Cecilia. The pink eyed girl pouts but looks over her shoulder.

"Oh sorry Feisty Star, got ahead of myself." The Roserade heir apologizes feeling stupid. Angel rests his hands on her shoulders, gently sqeezes them than fully let's her go. He nods towards the kickboxing trainee.

She nods back arms crossed over her leather black jacket. "No prob Cecilia. I get it but why exactly did we come here?" Melissa questions as calmy as she can without gesturing to Angel's smug expression behind her sister.

Cecilia giggles nervously taking a step away from Angel, he wraps his right arm around her petit frame. Melissa turns around facing the statue, the two unaware her light blue eyes rolled annoyed. _'He is NO Angel. Alix is so right, that Icy Einstein. How could my sis fall for- ' _The ginger haired beanie wearing girl asks herself for the umpteenth time but is aburtly cut off.

"- MELISSA!"

Confused light blue eyes turn to angry concerned pale pink ones. "Finally, what were thinking so hard about? I called your name 4 times." Cecilia now out from under Angel's arm had placed her left hand on her sister's right shoulder. Melissa side glances Angel next to Cecilia. His harsh brown eyes stare at her as if she's stupid.

Turning back to strawberry-blonde who looks ready to shake her down. Melissa answers "Oh nothing Cherry Blossom. Just that maybe we could go to the AA Ice Creamy. My treat today, no arguments." Grey says mocking authoritatively. Pink eyes contemplate but give in before uttering a word.

"Sweet, let's go Cecilia. All the strawberry ice cream." Melissa links arms with Cecilia, she takes a single step before Cecilia smiles at Angel hopful. Melissa stares at him too but for different reasons. All Angel can do is surrender going along, Cecilia's pink eyes gleaming plus it's Valentine's he nods smiling softly at her.

* * *

Getting to the AA Ice Creamy double doors Melissa grins opening them. As the 3 see all the hustle and bustle in the shop and the Valentine's decorations niether girl can't help but smile. Angel scans the area expression neutral, tho his harsh brown eyes blaze in annoyance.

He politely excuses himself to the restrooms. Checking if all 7 stalls are empty he enters the one near the window furthest from the door. Out of his green jacket pops up the Kwami of Electricity Ferroz. The light tan cheetah's amber yellow eyes stare into his cub's face. His muzzle smirks at the boy's discomfort.

"Cub, what? You're getting close to that Flower Girl, don't be a scaredy-cat." Ferroz's smug voice only heightens Angel's annoyance. "Says the original scaredy-cat. I'm not." Ferroz nods, tiny paws crossed. "Right, so we are in this stall because you have low bladder control. I can see why." Angel glares darkly at the cheetah. "I will flush you," Ferroz smirks amused at the threat.

"Ohhh... poor Angel, if you do you will lose my sage worth wisdom. This Flower Girl of yours gets to you so badly you're scared." Angel grabs him, Ferroz continues to smirk unafraid he can't escape. "What Cub, nothing to say? Well good, act like a true feline. Take what you want, when and how you want it."

Amber feline eyes stare deep into harsh brown human ones.

Angel gently opens his closed fist, scoffing at Ferroz. "Thanks." "You're very welcome Cub." The two smirk at their crazy dynamic. Ferroz zips back into Angel's green jacket pocket. Getting outside the restroom Angel sees by the far table. A tall light tanned guy in a white work apron chatting with the girls. He's leaning into Cecilia's space as she blushes embarrassed at him. Melissa finger guns him chuckling, tho Angel sees it's forced.

Uninterested expression yet inwardly blood boiling. Clears his throat as the waiter turns sapphire blue eyes on him. His groomed back brown hair he sweeps to his left. White nice teeth grin at him. "So your Angel. Hi I'm Remmy, you could say I'm Cecilia's non brother-in-law." Angel's eye brows scrunch together. Remmy nods laughing at him, he turns back to the girls.

"Cecilia don't worry Sabrina will drop by later. So that's one of Cecilia's favs, Melissa you wanted this time cookie dough. What would you like-" Remmy turns to Angel whom took the space on the right of Cecilia. Melissa on her left side. "- nothing for me."

Remmy nods walking away to get the girls ice-cream. Cecilia turns to Angel "Maybe we can get something else. I wouldn't want you not to eat." She smiles brightly. Melissa smiles sadly at her sister. _'Ortiz you don't know how lucky you are.'_

20 minutes or less Remmy comes back with their order. Sabrina's at his side arms out stretched to hug Cecilia leaning across the table. The 3 girls laugh, Sabrina blushes straightening up. "Happy Valentine's and birthday twiny." Pink eyes smiling into sea-green ones. "Thanks Twiny, for the text and hug. Hope you and Remmy have a great Valentine's after his shift."

Melissa smiles digging into her cookie dough. "Damn thanks Remmy so sweet." The non twins laugh at Melissa's pun. Angel and Remmy roll their eyes. Remmy smirks at that placing a mini booklet of ice-cream coupons on the table towards Cecilia. "You're very welcome Melissa. Cecilia we will don't worry. Have a great day all." Remmy nods slinging an arm around Sabrina she waves as they walk off.

Cecilia giggles so happily gently taking spoonfuls of strawberry sweetness. Angel smiles watching her. _'Glad I agreed to this, her smile is worth my annoyance.' _He sighs calmly enduring the girls happy munching.

* * *

**THE END! **

**Mi Rosa Encanta: **loosely translated means "My Rose Love" Google of course. Please if I'm wrong correct me in reviews. 🌸🌸


End file.
